The Masquerade
by Tonlor
Summary: The village hidden in the leaves has a masquerade party to celebrate their lasting peace. During the party a mysterious red haired man makes it with more than a few women at the party. Adult Content Rated M. Not a Harem story just smut.


**The Masquerade**

**~A/N~ a Request for Snake1980. The Hidden Leaf Village has a Masquerade Party and several girls run into the same man in a black mask.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The night begins<strong>

Tonight was going to be epic. At least that's what many girls were thinking. A free chance to dance and goof off without getting into trouble; there was going to be loud music, sake, a dance floor and plenty of sexy guys to dance with. Several of the girls had met up to pick out dresses and masks to wear. They were fine with each other knowing who they were as long as none of the men knew who they were.

"What do you think of this?" Ino asked as she stepped out in an immaculate black and purple dress; it flowed beautifully between black and purple and had sparkles perfectly placed to make it gleam as she spun. She also wore a stunning black mask with a purple fringe and a black strap so she wouldn't have to hold it.

"That is perfect for you," Tenten smiled and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Come on Hinata come out here," Ino said into a changing room.

"I don't know about this dress," Hinata's voice said.

"Oh bull you're just too damn shy," Ino said grabbing into the changing room and pulling Hinata, who had a heavy blush, out for them to see.

"Ino," Hinata blush heavily as she now stood in front the other girls in a strapless blue dress that had a dark blue corset. She held a dark blue mask in her hand that went perfectly with her dress.

"Oh you have to go with that," Sakura said.

"Totally it's so sexy," Ino said making Hinata blush more.

"Well what about your dress Tenten?" Ino asked.

"I've got this black dress that's trimmed in white and has a white corset I haven't had a chance to wear it before so now seemed like a perfect time," Tenten replied.

"I can't wait to see it," Sakura giggled lightly.

"Well let's pay for our dresses then get some lunch," Ino said with a big smile.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in his shower his eyes closed as he washed his hair. He was actually excited about going to the party. He had gotten a sweet black and dark red suit with a cool black mask. He slowed his washing when he felt a slight tingle on his scalp. He opened his eyes to see the water was red. His eyes widened and he jumped out of his shower to see his hair was red now and a note sat on his sink.<p>

"No," Naruto said as he grabbed the note.

_Yeah I gotcha boss! K-_

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked into the mirror and sighed. He didn't have time to undo it. he would just have to go to the party with red hair. With another sigh Naurto started to dry himself off. _'I am so going to get you back for this little man,'_ Naruto thought as he walked out of his bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>The masquerade had started and everyone was dancing or drinking. Just about everyone was there. Choji was at the snake table talking to Shikamaru. Rock Lee had managed to talk Sakura into to dancing with him. Hinata leaned against a wall looking from person to person. She wanted to find Naruto but didn't want to ruin it by using her Byakugan. Sasuke was nowhere to be found… big surprise. Shizune was talking with Tenten about something. Ino on the other hand had taken to the dance floor quite a while ago. Her form spun and twirled enticing just about every man there. But one in particular had decided to take a chance.<p>

Ino stopped when she saw the man approach. He was slightly taller than her and had stunning crimson hair that was slicked back. He wore a pair of black suit pants, dress shoes, a deep crimson undershirt and tie, and a black vest. He was all sorts of sexy and Ino was into him. Once he was in range Ino moved to him accepting him as a dance partner. They started to dance and move together. Ino knew right away he wasn't one of the civilians at the party. He moved to precisely no movement was wasted. He moved in perfect tandem with her.

Ino's hands started to move over his sculpted chest. She could actually feel the muscles under the red shirt. He wasn't overly muscular it was like feeling up a god. Every inch was toned and lean. Ino bit her lip lightly as they started to move slower as the music slowed.

"Who are you?" Ino asked she wanted to grab his mask to rip it off.

"What's the point of a mask if you know who I am?" the man replied in question. Ino nodded understanding him but she couldn't deny the voice was somewhat familiar. His hand slowly slid over her hips caressing her through her dress.

"You're right… Now let's dance some more," Ino said as their bodies moved together more and more. Ino slid her arms around his neck as the music reached its slow rate. Naruto's hand held at her waist he wasn't going to take any chances.

"God you're stunning," Naruto said as he smiled down at the blonde beauty. She smiled softly and pulled him down. Naruto's eyes widened when she felt her lips touch his. His eyes slowly closed and his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into their kiss.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this,'_ Ino thought as she kissed the mysterious man. But there was just something about him and she wanted more of him. Her hands moved into his hair careful not to hit his mask. She dragged her hands through his scalp getting a groan from him.

"Stop," Naruto pulled his mysterious make out partner back. "We hardly know each other… We shouldn't,"

"I'm willing if you are," Ino winked at her would be lover. The man scanned the area his eyes finding a doorway to a side room. Ino's eyes caught it at the same time. The two made eye contact then were off towards the room.

* * *

><p>"Let's leave the masks on," Ino smiled as the man had reached for her mask. He nodded slowly and moved back in kissing her neck. His hands moved up her side slowly hiking up her dress.<p>

"What should I call you?" the man asked.

"I'm just going to call you Lover boy," Ino replied.

"If that's what you want lover girl," Naruto said.

"No foreplay lover, let's fuck," Ino smiled. She was horny as hell and this man was going to fulfill that need. With a nod the man pulled up her dress and pulled off her panties. Ino moved her hands to his waist band and pulled off his belt. Her hands made short work of his pants and boxers.

It was then Ino got nervous. When she was his size. "Is something wrong lover girl?" Naruto asked. He could tell something was worrying her as she stared at his member

"Wrong… no… worrisome yes. You're fucking huge," Ino said as she looked at his rock hard member.

"Am I… I always thought I was average," Naruto replied.

"Average… a foot long cock is not average," Ino said.

"Well I've never measured it or anything," Naruto replied. He gave a light jump when he felt her hand run along his length.

"I was wrong… you might be thirteen inches… there's no way I can take all of that," Ino said as she stroked him more.

"I never said you had too," Naruto said. Ino looked up at him then grinned.

"Just take it slow," Ino said as she lean back offering herself to her masked lover. Naruto moved in and started to kiss her neck as he rubbed his length against her leg. Ino tilted her head back and let out a long moan. She reached and grabbed his cock lining himself up with her entrance.

With a slow thrust Naruto buried himself into his blonde lover's core. He stopped half way when she let out a light yelp of pain. He looked at her with a slight look of worry. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"You're just big… Give me a minute to adjust," Ino said as she panted trying to relax herself. Naruto nodded and ran a hand over her exposed thighs trying to comfort and relax her. Once she gave a second nod he started to move slowly once more.

Her body reacted instantly to his thrusts. Her back arches and her toes curled. Her hands moved up his chest and around his neck pulling him down into another kiss. Their bodies started to move in tandem with each other.

Naruto ran his hands up her body. One hand stopped at her hip while the other moved to her chest caressing her breast through her dress. Ino's body screamed for more as she felt her red haired lover's cock moving in and out of her.

"Ah go faster!" Ino moaned out. Naruto obeyed and started to thrust faster. Naruto could feel her closing in on her release. Her walls started to coil and squeeze him more and more.

"Your body is so tight," Naruto groaned as he continued to pump himself inside of Ino. Her hands ran into his hair and her nails lightly dragged over his scalp. Naruto growled lightly as her nails raked over his scalp and down his neck.

Naruto started to move faster as he felt his limit approaching. Ino's head dropped back and a loud deep moan echoed out as she reached her climax. Her sudden release forced Naruto over his limit and he erupted deep into Ino's folds. The two both seized up as they rode their respective orgasms. Ino's nails tore into Naruto's neck causing a light trickle of blood to run down his neck while Naruto unintentionally held Ino's hip so tightly she bruised.

"Ow," Ino yelped making Naruto release his hold.

"I'm sorry I-" Naruto started before Ino placed a finger in his lips.

"It's ok… I know you didn't mean to," Ino said as she leaned back still recovering from her release. Naruto leaned forward resting his forehead against her shoulder. Ino gave a light moan as she felt her red haired lover's manhood twitch inside of her. She bit her lip lightly feeling that he was still full and ready for more.

"That was amazing," Naruto said as he kissed at the blonde's neck.

"I can feel you'd like some more though," Ino said with a giggle.

"Only if you'd like to go again," Naruto replied.

"Oh I really would like another round with you and your python," Ino giggled. Naruto nodded and was about to start up before she stopped him and pulled him out of her. Naruto gave her a confused look until she turned around and bent over the sole table in the room. A foxy grin spread over Naruto's face as he watched his blonde partner pull her own dress up presenting herself to him.

"Ok now I'm ready," Ino said. Naruto moved forward lightly grabbing her hips making sure not to aggravate her bruise. Once he was giving a nod he plunged himself forward and quickly built up his thrusts again.

"Damnit it lover girl… your body is so awesome," Naruto groaned as he pumped himself into Ino more and more. Said blonde couldn't muster up a response she had long since lost herself to the pleasure. Her moans started to echo out more as her body arched and moved trying to get more from him.

"Ah… I'm cumming," Ino moaned loudly as she drew closer and closer to her release. Naruto groaned as he neared his release as well. His blonde haired lover's body was simply too much for him.

"Here it comes," Naruto groaned as he hit his limit and emptied himself into his lover's body once again. Ino let out another long deep moan as she reached her climax as well.

The two pulled apart still panting heavily from their mutual orgasms. Ino gripped the table trying to keep a somewhat vertical stance while Naruto simply dropped onto the ground. "That was," Ino tried to say but couldn't think of a proper phrase for their loving.

"I don't have words for it either," Naruto said as he pushed himself to his feet and started to dress alongside the blonde.

"So how do you want to play this?" Ino asked.

"However you want to," Naruto replied.

"Ok I'll leave firs then you can leave after a few minutes," Ino said as she fixed her dress and hair real quick. Once she knew everything was in order she checked her mask kissed her red haired lover on the cheek once more then was out of the room.

Naruto chuckled lightly and fixed his hair; made sure he had no stains then followed his blonde lover after a few minutes passed. Once out of the room he checked to see there was still plenty of time in the night. With a shrug he decided to grab a drink before returning to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Notes~ Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be another girl of my choice from a list me and Snake1980 set up. <strong>

**I also hope to have the next chapter of The Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto out for you soon.**


End file.
